Las palabras son sólo palabras
by thisisyaiza
Summary: Todo empieza cuando Sofía y Zayn vuelven a encontrarse en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Louis tras pasar una temporada sin verse.
1. Capítulo I

**Capítulo uno**

_No te culpes, los sentimientos no pueden controlarse._

Estación de tren en Sabadell Nord. Son las ocho de la tarde, hace media hora que se supone que tendríamos que estar todos y haber cogido el tren de menos cuarto, pero aún faltan cuatro personas por llegar.

-Como sigamos así, llegará antes Louis que nosotros. Y se supone que siendo una fiesta sorpresa, tendríamos que estar allí para darle la sorpresa... -Se queja Norah, cruzando los brazos y apoyando su peso en el pie derecho. Se gira y mira a su hermana, Joanna, que está sentada en las escaleras, cogida de la mano de Sebastian, su novio. Ella lleva puesto un vestido morado, muy corto y de palabra de honor pero con unas pequeñas tiras atadas en el cuello. Para el frío tiene una chaqueta fina negra. Va con manoletinas también moradas pero tiene los zapatos de tacón negros guardados en el bolso. En cambio, Norah, lleva unos leggins negros y una camiseta corta blanca de tirantes con la que enseña media barriga. Al igual que su hermana, lleva manoletinas pero en el bolso están sus zapatos de tacón azules recién comprados. Ambas llevan el cabello oscuro suelto con algunas ondas hechas con la plancha del pelo.

-Tranquilízate, han de estar por llegar... Sino cogemos nosotros el siguiente tren y ellos ya llegarán. -Comenta Liam, abrazando por detrás a Norah, su novia. Ella resopla y Liam le da un beso en la cabeza. Después le acaricia el brazo hasta que ella sonríe. Se gira y le besa.

Me muerdo el labio inferior y me siento junto a Serena que está con el móvil en las manos.

-Sabes que esta noche viene Zayn, ¿verdad? -Me dice, enseñándome una de sus conversaciones en el móvil. Asiento con la cabeza y suspiro. No la miro, no me apetece tener que explicar nada. -Bueno también viene Harry, por si te interesa... -Se ríe pero yo sigo sin decir nada.

-Y tú sabes que Louis acaba de dejar a su novia, ¿verdad? -Le pregunto yo, interesada en saber si aún le sigue gustando el chico del cumpleaños. Es alto, con el pelo corto castaño claro y ojos azules. Es guapo y se nota que va al gimnasio, por eso a Serena le gusta que lleve camisetas estrechas. Mi amiga es también alta, con el pelo castaño pero tendiendo a un color anaranjado. Hoy viste con una minifalda tejana y camiseta de tirantes ancha de rallas blancas y rojas. Lleva sandalias romanas marrones porque a ella no le hace falta llevar tacones para ganar altura.

Empieza a sonar mi móvil con _Stole My Heart_ de One Direction y respondo.

-Sofía, soy Harry. ¿Seguís en la estación? Nosotros ya estamos llegando, ahora bajamos. -No dice nada más, me cuelga. En cinco minutos llega él junto a Zayn, Júlia y Arnau. -Perdón por el retraso, todo culpa de Júlia. -Todos la miramos y ella sonríe negando lo que acaba de decir Harry con la cabeza. -¡Ya podemos irnos!

-¿Cómo es que no habéis ido en coche? -Pregunta Serena, levantándose y acercándose al grupo.

-Porque quiero beber. -Contesta Zayn, sonriendo. Intento no mirarlo pero me es imposible. Justo en este momento, se cruzan nuestras miradas, haciendo que yo retire la mía rápidamente. Sé que Joanna lo ha visto y en cuanto pueda, vendrá a hablar conmigo. Sé que en este momento, si pudiera, me ruborizaría pero no suelo hacerlo. Creo que nunca fui capaz.

Saco de mi bolso la cartera y de ella la T-10 de 2 zonas con la que voy a ir a Barcelona. Según me explicó Ona, para llegar a su casa hemos de bajarnos en Plaça Catalunya y después coger el metro hasta Plaça Joanic. Allí vendría ella a recogernos ya que su casa no estaba muy lejos de la estación.

Siento un hormigueo en el estómago y no puedo evitar llevarme la mano a la barriga.

-¿Estás bien? -Me pregunta Joanna. Como no, había de ser ella. Sonrío y respondo que estoy bien, sólo algo nerviosa por la fiesta. -Tenemos que hablar. -Estaba esperando a que me lo dijera.

Asiento con la cabeza y nos separamos un poco del grupo, quedándonos atrás. El resto empieza a bajar las escaleras para dirigirse al andén a esperar al próximo tren. Nosotras hacemos lo mismo pero a un paso más lento

-¿Por qué le has desviado la mirada a Zayn? Él estaba a punto de sonreírte. -No contesto, sólo encojo los hombros. -¡No seas tonta, eh!

-¡No lo soy! -Le digo, intentando no alzar mucho la voz para que no nos escuchen. -Es sólo que hace un montón que no lo veo y ahora se me hace raro.

-Madre mía... -Contesta, moviendo la cabeza. -Eres un caso.

-¿Qué? ¡Qué va! Y lo sabes.

Pero Joanna se ha de quedar con ganas de continuar hablando porque cuando llegamos donde el resto, llega el tren y todos subimos. Ella vuelve con Sebastian, sentándose junto a él, mientras yo busco sitio. No queda ninguno libre. Suspiro y pongo los ojos en blanco.

-¿Ahora he de estar hasta Barcelona de pie? -Norah y Harry se echan a reír.

-Siéntate encima de Zayn. -Comenta Serena, sacando el móvil y empezando a hacer fotos. Alzo la ceja derecha y la miro con mala cara. Me hace una foto y suelta una carcajada.

-A mí no me importa. -Contesta él. Me giro y lo miro. Sonríe, me coge del brazo y me acerca a él. Me siento encima suyo un poco a regañadientes, pero dentro mí sé que en realidad no me importa.

-Si peso mucho me lo dices. -Miro al suelo, no me atrevo a levantar la mirada. Escucho como Joanna se burla de mí imitándome.

-Siempre dice lo mismo. -Comenta su hermana que está sentada delante nuestro. Le doy un golpe en con el pie y se queja. -No vas a estar toda la noche con esos morros, ¿verdad? -Me pregunta. Niego con la cabeza y resoplo. Es ella la que siempre dice lo mismo.

A mi lado izquierdo está Harry, quien empieza a explicarme los problemas que tuvo esta mañana para comprar lo que faltaba de regalo para Louis. Yo le escucho atentamente, sólo por dos razones: la primera, porque casi nunca me cuenta nada -aunque sea una tontería como esta-, y la segunda, para no tener que pensar que estoy sentada encima de Zayn y que voy a tener que estarlo durante cuarenta minutos que es lo que dura el trayecto. Noto como Zayn, el chico del tupé, vestido con tejanos y camisa de cuadros rosas y azules, apoya su mano derecha en mi pierna. No hago nada para evitar que su mano se quede allí, al contrario, me gusta. Mi corazón empieza a acelerarse y lo único que puedo hacer es desear que no lo note. En cambio, mi amiga Joanna, que es muy observadora -quizá demasiado-, sí se percata de lo que pasa. En estos momentos, maldigo tener amigas como ellas. Sigo sin levantar la mirada y empiezo a mirarme las uñas. Estoy nerviosa y todo por su culpa.

Vuelve a sonarme el móvil, lo busco rápidamente y contesto. Es Ona.

-¿Dónde estáis? Se supone que tendríais que estar llegando ya ¿no?

-Sí, lo sé, pero aún no estábamos todos y hemos tenido que esperar. Hace como un cuarto de hora que hemos cogido el tren así que aún nos queda camino... -Me toco el pelo con la mano izquierda.

-De acuerdo. -Suspira y hay segundos de silencio. -Acaba de llamarme Niall, mi primo, diciéndome que ya está en casa de Louis. Supongo que en poco saldrán.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Y nos va a dar tiempo a llegar y prepararlo todo? -Pregunto preocupada.

-Tranquila, ya lo he preparado yo. Sólo falta bajar el portátil y los altavoces y ya estará todo. Pero cuando lleguéis, tendremos que darnos prisa en llegar a casa.

-Sí, en cuanto cojamos el metro, te hago una perdida para que vengas a buscarnos luego.

-Vale, entonces te dejo y voy a bajar eso que te he dicho. Hasta luego. -Cuelga. Nunca me da tiempo a despedirme cuando me llaman. Me guardo el móvil en el bolsillo de los shorts rosa y les explico al resto lo que me acaba de decir Ona.

-Bueno, nos dará tiempo. -Dice Arnau, sonriendo.

-¿Habéis traído los regalos y el pendrive con la música? -Pregunta Serena. Harry y Zayn se miran y asienten con la cabeza. Después sonríen. -¿Eso que significa? -Dice, apartándose un mecho de pelo con la mano derecha y poniéndoselo detrás de la oreja. -¡Es música que no me gusta! ¡Ya os lo advertí! Habéis puesto música de esa de latinos, ¿verdad? -Harry se echa a reír. -¡Os dije que la odiaba!

-Pues por eso la hemos puesto. -Comenta Harry, el chico de pelo rizado y ojos verdes. -Además, a nosotros sí nos gusta. ¡Si tú no quieres bailarla, allá tú!

Y mientras ellos dos empezaban a discutir sobre el tipo de música que habría esta noche y el resto de personas iba metiendo cizaña para que continuasen así, Zayn sacó su Blackberry de uno de los bolsillos de sus tejanos y escribió lo siguiente: _Sof, tenemos que hablar._

Me giro y en voz baja le digo que me hable, pero él niega con la cabeza y escribe: _Después. A solas._

Por fin llegamos a Plaça Catalunya, así que bajamos y vamos corriendo a coger el metro, antes de que se nos escape. Le hago una perdida a Ona, para avisarla y cuando llegamos a Plaça Joanic, ella ya está allí esperándonos.


	2. Capítulo II

**Capítulo dos**

_Quien juega con fuego acaba quemándose._

El despertador llevaba sonando desde hace una hora cada cinco minutos. He estado a punto de levantarme unas cuantas veces pero siempre me he quedado en el intento. _No hay prisa._ Me repito una y otra vez. Eso hasta que vuelves a mirar la hora, pensando que tampoco será tan tarde, y ves que ya son las doce del mediodía y habías quedado a las once y media para ir a comprar el regalo de Louis, tu amigo que hoy cumple años.

No me preocupo. Si alguien me hubiese echado en falta, me habría llamado. Pero no ha sido así.

Miro el móvil de nuevo. Vale, retiro lo que acabo de decir. 5 llamadas perdidas de Júlia. 2 de Zayn. Tengo que estar bien dormido para no escuchar el móvil cuando me llaman.

Estoy a punto de levantarme cuando alguien enciende la luz y salta sobre mi cama.

-¿Se puede saber hasta cuando vas a estar durmiendo? - Me grita Júlia. -¡Hemos quedado hace media hora, Harry! -Zayn, mi amigo, también está allí. Es quien ha encendido la luz. Se apoya en el marco de la puerta, cruzando los brazos y me mira. Me siento a regañadientes y me rasco la cabeza con la mano izquierda. Luego bostezo.

-No había escuchado el móvil, estaba en silencio. -Miento. -¿Qué hacéis aquí? -Pregunto mirando a mi amigo que sonríe, mientras comenta lo mala que ha sido mi excusa.

-Hemos venido a buscarte, ¿no lo ves? -Contesta ella. -¡Venga, vístete! Es para hoy. -Júlia sale de mi cama, me coge del brazo y empieza a estirar, obligándome a levantarme. No me queda más remedio que hacerlo, así que salgo de la cama, llevando sólo los calzoncillos y abro el armario. Cojo los primeros pantalones de chándal que veo -unos negros con dos rallas blancas en los lados- y una camiseta de manga corta azul. Una vez vestido, voy al baño a peinarme un poco y después desayuno.

Júlia me sigue allá donde voy, como si me estuviese vigilando para que haga las cosas. En realidad, no me molesta sino que me gusta que me siga. Mientras tanto, me va explicando que me han estado esperando durante media hora y como no contestaba las llamadas, han decidido venirme a buscar a casa. Mi madre les ha abierto justo antes de marcharse a trabajar.

-Júlia, ¿por qué no te sientas un rato? -Comenta Zayn, acercándose a ella que está en la puerta de la cocina mientras yo me preparo algo para comer. Júlia se gira y lo mira con mala cara. -No hace falta que sigas a Harry todo el rato, es su casa, no se va a perder. -Sonrío, intentando no echarme a reír.

Júlia no vuelve a decir nada en todo lo que queda de mañana, sólo cuando a veces le preguntamos sobre su opinión en el regalo de Louis.

-Harry, ¿pero no te das cuenta de que Júlia va detrás de ti desde hace tiempo? -Me pregunta Zayn, una vez hemos llegado a casa. Voy a la cocina, donde empiezo a preparar algo para comer.

-Sí lo sé, se ve desde lejos. -Comento.

-¿Entonces? ¿No te molesta que sea tan pesada?

-No, me gusta que me vaya detrás. -Zayn no dice nada. A diferencia de mí, él odiaría que una chica le siguiese siempre. Le parece molesto. A mí no me importa. Si le gusto, le gusto y prefiero que lo demuestre y que al menos intente hacer algo para que yo sienta lo mismo. Aunque en este caso no suceda. -Me gusta seguirle el rollo. -Sonrío. Mi amigo se sienta en una de las sillas que hay en la cocina y sigue mirándome. -Si Júlia quiere seguirme, que me siga. No le voy a decir que no.

-Pero parece que le estés diciendo que sí.

-¿Realmente estamos hablando de esto, tío? ¡Dejémoslo! Nunca hemos hablado así y esta no va a ser la primera vez. -Me quejo, intentando terminar con esta conversación.

-De acuerdo, haz lo que quieras. -Pone los ojos en blanco, se levanta y sale de la cocina.

A los cinco minutos me llega un mensaje al móvil de la chica de la que estábamos hablando: _Harry, te importa que vaya después a arreglarme a tu casa? _Y obviamente, no puedo contestarle que no.

Una vez en el tren dirección Barcelona, me siento junto a mi amigo y delante está ella. Sé que me está observando pues siento su mirada encima de mí pero no me giro. En vez de eso, empiezo a hablar con Sofía, quien se ha visto obligada a sentarse encima de Zayn porque no había más sitio libre. Está nerviosa, se le nota, pero no le digo nada. Sé que mi amigo lo ha notado también y en vez de solucionarlo de alguna manera, apoya su mano en su pierna. Sonrío de una forma inconsciente e intento mantener la conversación viva, hasta que la llaman por teléfono y he de parar.

Noto el pie de Júlia rozándome la pierna pero no me inmuto, la dejo hacer. Sé que en algún momento se cansará y después cuando yo vaya a hablar con ella, se hará la enfadada porque no le he hablado durante todo el trayecto. Siempre hace lo mismo, es muy predecible.

Cuando finalmente bajamos del metro, después de haber hecho transbordo en Plaça Catalunya, Ona, la amiga de Sofía y Louis, ya nos está esperando. Es alta, muy delgada, de piel blanca. El pelo es oscuro y lo lleva liso. Lleva un vestido blanco ancho con un cinturón delgado color marrón justo debajo del pecho. Tiene unos tacones no muy altos del mismo color que el vestido.

Sofía se acerca a ella, se dan dos besos y se abrazan. Después nos presentan a todos y la seguimos hasta su casa, que por suerte, no está muy lejos.

Hemos podido prepararle la fiesta sorpresa a Louis en su casa porque los padres de Ona no están en toda la semana, así que teníamos vía libre para hacer lo que quisiéramos. Tuvimos suerte de que ella es amiga tanto de Sofía como de Louis y Niall, su primo, ya que aunque no nos conociera al resto, ella accedió a dejarnos su casa con la condición, obviamente, de no romper nada y ayudarle a limpiar al día siguiente.

Me acerco a ella para preguntarle si queda mucho por preparar y si sabe por dónde están el invitado y su primo, para ver cuánto tiempo nos quedaba. Júlia me ve y se acerca también. Creo que estoy empezando a entender a que se refiere Zayn con "pesada". Le sonrío y le paso mi brazo derecho sobre los hombros. Ella lo aparta rápidamente, enfadada, tal y como había pensado antes. Vuelvo a apoyarlo y esta vez me salgo con la mía.

La casa de Ona era grande. Nada más abrir la puerta principal, habíamos de subir unas escaleras que nos llevaban a la primera planta, donde se encontraba la entrada. De allí, pasábamos a un largo pasillo con varias puertas, las cuales nos llevaban a las diferentes habitaciones de la casa. La primera a la derecha era el comedor.

Era cuadrado, con las paredes completamente blancas -lo cual me preocupaba un poco el hecho de hacer una fiesta allí-, decoradas con algunos cuadros familiares. Había dos sofás pegados a la pared, dejando mucho espacio en medio. El mueble de la televisión también estaba pegado a la pared. Seguro que Ona lo había preparado todo así. Del techo colgaban algunas serpentinas y en el suelo había algunos globos de colores.

-Ya está casi todo hecho. He bajado el portátil y los altavoces de mi habitación y los he enchufado. Los he probado y la música se escucha bastante bien. Por ello no hay problema. Después... en la mesa pondremos la bebida. Tengo hielo en el congelador, así que más tarde ya lo sacaremos. Sofía compró el otro día un pastel que también está en la nevera y tengo también las dos velas. Ahora hay que ir a buscar las tres bolsas de patatas que compramos y las ponemos. Mm.. ¿falta algo? -Todos intercambiamos miradas pero nadie contesta. -Bien... Sólo una cosa. Si alguien fuma, que salga al balcón, no quiero que después quede el olor, con el del alcohol ya tendremos suficiente.

-¡Perfecto! -Dice Sebastian, dejando las bolsas con botellas de alcohol en la mesa.

El móvil de Ona empieza a sonar y todos quedamos en silencio. Una vez cuelga, nos informa que Niall y Louis están a punto de llegar, así que todos nos empezamos a mover rápidamente.

Joanna y Norah, que habían comprado confeti, nos pasan una bolsa a unos cuantos, así que cuando nos vamos a esconder, ya tenemos cogido un puñado.

Llaman a la puerta y todo el mundo empieza a alterarse.

-¡Ahora silencio! -Advierte Sebastian. Ona asiente con la cabeza, dándole razón al chico rapado, y sale del comedor, apagando la luz y dejándonos a todos allí escondidos. Escuchamos sus pasos mientras baja las escaleras y abre la puerta.

Serena, que está junto a mí, está a punto de empezar a reír, así que le tapo la boca con la mano y me quedo mirándola. Respira y parece que se le pasa la risa. Aparto lentamente mi mano y ella sonríe, dándome las gracias.

Escuchamos como suben las escaleras, mientras van hablando y Louis se pregunta por qué está todo tan oscuro. La chica pone la excusa de que ella estaba en su cuarto y no hay nadie más en casa. Y justo cando iban a pasar de largo, Ona le pide al chico del cumpleaños que le traiga algo de la cocina -la cual tiene la puerta en el comedor-. Él, que no se espera nada, entra en el comedor y enciende la luz para poder ver bien.

-¡SORPRESA! -Gritamos todos, levantándonos, saliendo de nuestro escondite y tirándole confeti.


	3. Capítulo III

**Capítulo tres**

_Pequeños recuerdos que habitan en la mente._

Louis no sabe que cara poner. Todos somos conscientes de que él no se esperaba una fiesta sorpresa porque llevaba semanas pidiéndonos que no le hiciéramos una, así que lo primero que se le ocurre decir es:

-¡Os dije que no quería una fiesta sorpresa! -Nos echamos a reír y él sigue sin saber cómo actuar. -Bueno... gracias. -Dice finalmente. -Muchas gracias. -Sonríe y va uno a uno, dándonos un abrazo y dos besos para agradecernos lo que le hemos preparado. -Bueno, ya veo que lo único que va a haber esta noche es alcohol, ¿no? -Comenta mirando la mesa, que por falta de tiempo aún no estaba preparada y lo único que había eran las botellas que compramos ayer por la tarde.

-A ver, Louis, que no nos ha dado tiempo a prepararlo todo. -Explica Ona. -Acaban de llegar ahora... Tarde, como siempre. -Dice esto último mirándome. Sonrío y miro al suelo.

Acompaño a mi amiga Ona a la cocina a buscar las bolsas de patatas y algunos platos donde ponerlas, mientras el resto se queda en el comedor, sacando las botellas de las bolsas y preparando la música. Una vez estamos dentro, cierro la puerta y hablo en voz baja, asegurándome de que nadie pueda escucharme:

-Ona, Zayn me ha dicho que quiere hablar conmigo. -Le comento, acercándome. -Tengo miedo.

Estoy preocupada porque hace tiempo que no sabía nada de él. Han pasado como unos cuatro meses desde la última vez que nos vimos y ya apenas hablábamos -por no decir nunca-. Hemos coincidido en este cumpleaños porque él también es amigo de Louis, sino hubiese pasado más tiempo aún. Se me hace difícil volverle a ver, después de lo que pasó. Después de cómo acabó. Además, también me preocupa de qué quiere hablar, porque si realmente hubiera querido hablar conmigo antes podría haberlo hecho perfectamente. No tiene excusas.

-¿No te ha dado ningún adelanto? -Me pregunta. Niego con la cabeza y suspiro.

-Sólo me ha dicho que luego quiere hablar a solas. -Ona se gira y me mira. Yo bajo la cabeza.

-Zayn es el chico del tupé, ¿verdad? -Asiento. -Es mono. -Se muerde el labio inferior. -Puedo intentar sonsacarle algo pero no lo conozco... Va a quedar muy raro.

-No, es igual. -Digo rápidamente. -Si se acuerda, ya me lo dirá después... Sino, es igual, no será nada importante. -Añado algo nerviosa. Obviamente quiero que que hable conmigo y no me deje con la intriga.

En ese momento se abre la puerta, entra Louis y a Ona se le cae uno de los platos al suelo, rompiéndose a pedazos. La escucho maldecir en voz baja y se agacha rápidamente para empezar a limpiar aquel desastre. Me levanto para ir a ayudarla, pero llega antes él.

-Soy muy patosa a veces... -Comenta ella.

-Lo sé. -Dice él, sonriendo.

Viendo cómo se miran el uno al otro, prefiero salir de allí y dejarlos solos, así que vuelvo al comedor, donde encuentro a Sebastian con el portátil, poniendo música. Empieza a sonar _Lovumba_ de Daddy Jankee, y él comienza a cantar -más bien gritar- mientras levanta los brazos y mueve la cabeza hacia los lados. Con eso da la fiesta por comenzada.

Él se gira y me ve cerrando la puerta de la cocina. Se acerca a mí, me acaricia el brazo, me coge de la mano y me da una vuelta. Como no me lo esperaba estoy a punto de caerme sobre Arnau, quien enfadado porque aquella canción no le gusta, se dispone a buscar una mejor para empezar la fiesta.

-¡Sebastian, suéltame! -Le digo. -¿Por qué no vas a bailar con Joanna?

-No, quiero bailar contigo. -Me coge de la cintura y empieza a bailar. Tiene las manos frías. Puedo notarlas porque la camiseta que llevo es demasiado corta y casi podría considerarse un top blanco. Me echo a reír y le sigo el rollo. Paso mis manos por sus hombros y nos acercamos. -Zayn ha hablado conmigo. -Me dice en voz baja a la oreja. Me separo un poco y lo miro, dándole a entender que quiero que me cuente lo que ha pasado. Él niega con la cabeza y cambia de conversación rápidamente, antes de que me dé tiempo a decirle algo -: ¿Te gusta mi nuevo corte de pelo?

-No mucho, la verdad. -Contesto sinceramente sonriendo y pasándole la mano por la cabeza. -Pero como sé que a Joanna sí le gusta, está bien. -Sonríe.

Arnau consigue cambiar de canción y ahora suena _I'm Sexy And I Know It_ de LMFAO. Sebastian y yo nos separamos y voy donde están Norah y Joanna, sentadas en uno de los sofás. En el suelo está Harry, quien apoya su espalda en el sofá y la cabeza en las piernas de Norah.

-¿Dónde está Liam? -Pregunto, ya que me parece raro que se haya separado de su novia.

-En el baño. -Contesta Norah.

-Sofía, he de hablar contigo. -Me dice Joanna, levantándose, cogiéndome del brazo y llevándome con ella al pasillo, donde no hay nadie. La miro intrigada. -Creo que hay un problema con Sebas. -Alzo una ceja y ella continúa explicando -: Cuando estábamos de camino en el tren, he visto que muchas veces hablaba con alguien por _whatsapp_ pero cuando me he acercado para ver quién era, lo ha escondido y hasta que no ha pasado un rato no ha vuelto a sacarlo. Me está escondiendo algo claramente. Me tienes que ayudar a averiguar con quién habla.

-¿Y no podía estar hablando con alguno de sus amigos?

-¿Entonces que necesidad tiene de esconder el móvil? -Me muerdo el labio inferior. No sé qué decir. Ella suspira y se me queda mirando.

-Buscaremos la manera de que diga algo... ¿Si está borracho sería capaz de soltarlo? -Se encoje de hombros y sólo me contesta un "¿por qué no?".

-Zayn no deja de mirarte. -Me comenta Ona, acercándose y trayéndome un baso de Coca-Cola.

-No seas mentirosa. -Le digo, bebiendo dos tragos. En realidad, yo también lo he notado. Nuestras miradas se han cruzado unas cuantas veces pero no me gusta aceptar estas cosas, así que siempre las niego. -A ti Louis también te mira mucho. Por cierto, antes en la cocina, ¿qué?

-¿Cómo que qué?

-¿Ha pasado algo o han sido imaginaciones mías?

-Todo son imaginaciones tuyas. -Pone los ojos en blanco y se va. Sonrío y me dirijo a la mesa a coger algunas patatas... de las pocas que quedan.

-Ya te he dicho antes que hoy no iba a pasar nada. -Le decía Sebastian a Serena en voz baja cuando llego junto a ellos, pero en verme, cortan la conversación y él se va.

Me giro y mi mirada vuelve a cruzarse con la del chico del tupé. Siento un hormigueo en el estómago y otra vez me veo obligada a llevarme la mano a la barriga. No me gusta esta sensación. Él me sonríe y después sigue hablando con Harry.

Odio esa sonrisa. Bebo dos tragos más de Coca-Cola -aún no hemos querido empezar a beber porque sino la fiesta terminaría muy temprano- y me viene un recuerdo a la mente. Aquella primera vez que decidimos quedar para ir a dar una vuelta, un sábado por la tarde después de haber estado horas hablando por el chat del _Facebook_. Ambos nos aburríamos en casa y como ninguno tenía nada mejor que hacer entonces, él opinó que estaría bien quedar un día de esos. Fue aquel mismo día. Dimos una vuelta por el Parc Catalunya de Sabadell y cuando estuvimos cansados, nos sentamos en un banco. Me era muy incómodo, no sabía cómo actuar o qué decir. Zayn me gustaba y estaba haciendo el ridículo en frente de él. Tuve suerte que cuando no podía sentirme más avergonzada de mí misma, Norah me llamó para que fuese urgentemente a su casa porque había discutido con Liam y necesitaba a alguien. Entonces él me acompañó durante un tramo del camino a casa de mi amiga y después nos despedimos. Estuve una semana sin saber nada de él. Después volvimos a hablar como lo hacíamos antes.

Vuelvo a situarme en la fiesta y Ona se acerca a mí.

-Parece mentira pero ya son las nueve, ¿sacamos el pastel? -Asiento con la cabeza y la acompaño a la cocina para sacar el pastel de la nevera y colocarle las dos velas con los números 2 y 0. En ese momento entra Niall en la cocina, y las dos pegamos un bote por el susto ya que pensábamos que era Louis. Él sonríe y se acerca a nosotras, pasándole la mano por la cintura a mi amiga.

-¿De chocolate? Perfecto. Espero que sobren trozos así me los podré comer yo. -Comenta.

-¡Tú siempre comiendo, eh! -Le digo riendo.

Nos habíamos visto pocas veces, pero en todas ellas Niall había estado comiendo muchísimo. Y como pasa siempre, come mucho pero está delgado. Nunca he llegado a entenderlo.

Salgo al comedor, aviso a todos para que guarden silencio, apago las luces y Niall sale de la cocina con el pastel y las velas encendidas. Todos cantamos el _Cumpleaños Feliz_, mientras Louis esboza una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Y tras pedir el deseo, el chico sopla las velas. Todos aplaudimos y le gritamos y hacemos fotos. Obviamente, es un momento para recordar.


	4. Capítulo IV

**Capítulo cuatro**

_Empezó la noche y quiero estar contigo en cualquier lugar._

Dejo mi vaso de Vodka, Fanta de naranja y Granadina en la mesa, junto al de Norah, y vamos las dos a la habitación de Ona, donde habíamos dejado los bolsos y las chaquetas, a buscar nuestros zapatos de tacón. Los suyos, recién comprados, azules y no muy altos, parecen ser cómodos, a diferencia de los míos rosa chicle que son bastante altos y sé que en poco tiempo me los acabaré quitando. No importa, estamos en una casa.

Para cuando volvemos al comedor, la música está más alta aún y a Harry a penas le queda algo en su vaso. Recuerdo que la mayor parte de lo que había ahí era Vodka... y el resto Coca-Cola. En cuanto se lo acaba, vuelve a echarse más de lo mismo y sigue como si nada.

Yo empiezo a beber del mío y de vez en cuando lo voy dejando en la mesa para poder bailar sin miedo a que se derrame nada, pero llega un momento en el que hemos de acabar quitando todos los vasos, botellas e incluso el portátil y los altavoces de ahí porque Serena y Júlia se suben a la mesa a bailar. Empiezan bailando normal pero terminan saltando.

Ona se enfada y les grita que se bajen de ahí inmediatamente antes de que rompan algo ya que sus padres no saben de los planes de la fiesta. En un principio, no le hacen caso, pero entonces la chica va a buscar ayuda y Harry se sube a la mesa medio tambaleándose a causa del alcohol, coge a Júlia en brazos y la baja de ahí. Cuando una vez en el suelo intenta soltarla, ella se aferra a él y no lo suelta. El chico del pelo rizado sonríe y vuelve a intentarlo, esta vez lo consigue. Él busca su vaso nuevamente y cuando está a punto de darle un trago, la chica se le tira encima y lo besa. El vaso cae al suelo, derramándose todo en el suelo y manchándolo. Él parece dudar un momento, pero después le sigue el beso, rodeándola por la cintura con sus brazos, y en pocos segundos, empezando a bajar las manos.

Me giro porque no me apetece ver cómo mi amigo empieza a meterle mano a Júlia y voy a sentarme al sofá, junto a Norah, que ya se ha quitado los tacones y está tumbada con los ojos cerrados, a punto de dormirse.

-¡Norah! -Le grito, intentando que me oiga. Ella abre los ojos y sonríe. -¡No has bebido tanto para estar así! -Observo. Ella niega con la cabeza.

-La mayor parte de mi vaso era Vodka. -Se sienta y da otro trago. -Como el de Harry. Pero yo no llevaba Coca-Cola, sino igual que tú. -Sonríe, pongo los ojos en blanco y le quito el vaso de las manos. Ella se queja y se estira para intentar recuperarlo. Lo aparto lo más que puedo de ella, hasta el punto en el que mi mano choca con alguien. Me giro y veo que acabo de mancharle la camisa blanca a Sebastian. Ésta se tiñe un poco del rojo de la Granadina y él me mira con mala cara. _Si las miradas matasen._ Pienso.

-¡Lo siento mucho! -Me levanto rápidamente y me mareo un poco. _Mierda, empieza a subirme._

Sebastian se mira la camisa para ver cuanto le he manchado, y al ver que ha sido bastante, empieza a desabrochársela y se la quita. Me la tira a la cara y yo tardo unos segundos en reaccionar. No debió hacer eso porque ahora se le habrá manchado también de algo de mi maquillaje. Para cuando me quito la camisa de la cara, lo veo subiendo a la mesa y empezando a bailar con Serena, que aún seguía allí. Suena _Agáchate_ de Danny Romero, así que el baile es de todo menos bonito. Norah aplaude, se levanta y también baila.

Bebo unos cuantos tragos más, intentando terminarme el vaso y poder echarme un poco más, cuando visualizo a Joanna, apoyada en el marco de la puerta junto a Liam, sin apenas haber probado nada de su vaso -igual que él- y mirando a Serena.

-¿Qué tal? -Les pregunto cuando consigo acercarme a ellos, andando con los tacones e intentando no tropezarme y hacerme daño en los tobillos.

-Mal. -Contestan ambos a la vez. Alzo las cejas y Liam sigue -: Esto es aburrido. -Bebe un trago.

-La única que se lo está pasando bien es Serena... que parece que acabará follándose a mi novio.

-¿Y por qué no vas y bailas tú también con él?

-Porque si él querría, vendría a buscarme. -Resopla y se gira, entrando en el pasillo.

-¿Dónde vas?

-Al lavabo. -Se va.

Miro a Liam, quien me sonríe. Bebe todo lo que le queda en el vaso de un golpe y me dice:

-Voy a bailar con Norah. -También se va y quedo sola.

Me apoyo en el marco de la puerta, justo como estaba antes mi amiga y desde allí puedo ver toda la fiesta. En la mesa están Serena y Sebastian, mientras el resto baila en el suelo -como debería ser-. Ona y Louis bailan muy pegados, hasta el punto en el que parece que estén a punto de besarse. Creo que él lo intenta, pero ella gira la cabeza, le huye. No entiendo por qué lo hace ya que es obvio que a ella también le gusta. Niall y Arnau están hablando, sentados en dos de las sillas que hay alrededor de la mesa, y Harry y Júlia han desaparecido, aunque no me interesa saber dónde están ni qué están haciendo. Zayn tampoco se encuentra allí, supongo que estará en el balcón fumando.

Tenía razón, justo en este momento, Zayn vuelve a entrar al comedor por la puerta del balcón, cerrándola una vez él está dentro. Se toca el pelo, me ve y me sonríe. _Que no se acerque, por favor, que no se acerque._ No sirve de nada, él viene hacia mí de todas formas. Coge uno de los vasos que hay en el suelo ya preparados -dejamos antes unos cuantos ahí por si alguien quería continuar bebiendo pero ya estaba lo suficientemente borracho como para que las botellas de cristal se le resbalasen y cayeran al suelo-, y se coloca a mi lado, pasando por delante de mí. No puedo evitar sonreír y notar que se acelera mi corazón. Huele muy bien. Se ha mezclado el olor de su perfume con el del tabaco y me encanta.

-Divertida la fiesta, ¿verdad? -Comenta, después bebe unos cuantos tragos.

-Claro.

Silencio incómodo. Como siempre. Es horrible. Bajo la mirada y me quedo mirando mi vaso. _Por favor, que él no note que estoy nerviosa, por favor._ No puedo dejar de repetirme eso una y otra vez. _¡Tranquilízate, joder!_ Me digo de una vez. Inspiro y expiro profundamente, mi giro y veo que me está mirando. Sonrío y él se echa a reír.

-¿Qué? -Le pregunto.

-No. Nada, nada. -Sigue riendo. Le doy un golpe en brazo, se queja -aún entre risas- y se toca donde le he dado. -Me había quedado mirándote, ¿y no te sentías observada?

Sonrío y siento que me ruborizo. Niego con la cabeza, me giro y observo al resto de la gente. _¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Me quiero ir de aquí!_ Me acabo de beber mi vaso, lo tiro al suelo y cojo uno nuevo. Ya me da igual acabar demasiado borracha, sólo quiero dejar de sentirme incómoda en este momento. Él bebe también del suyo rápido y hace lo mismo que yo, coger uno nuevo.

Sigue ese silencio incómodo. Intento pensar en algo lo suficientemente inteligente para no estropearlo todo pero a causa del alcohol y los nervios no puedo pensar con claridad. Mejor no decir nada.

-Y bueno... ¿Bailamos? -Me pregunta de repente. Tardo unos segundos en reaccionar y cuando soy capaz de moverme, le contesto que sí. Dejamos los vasos en el suelo, y Zayn va a cambiar la canción ya que la que suena ahora mismo no le gusta. La cambia a _Estrellita De Madrugada_ de Daddy Yankee ft. Omega.

Cuando está sonando la tercera canción (_Single Ladies_ de Remady & Manu L. feat. J-Son), Norah me separa de Zayn, cogiéndome del brazo bruscamente y empezando a bailar conmigo. Me coge de la mano, moviéndose de un lado al otro y dándome alguna vuelta. El alcohol ya me ha subido lo suficiente como para no importarme cómo moverme, así que me acabo quitando los tacones -dejándolos a un lado del comedor- y le sigo el rollo a mi amiga.

Acabamos subiéndonos las dos encima de la mesa, echando a Serena, que se había quedado allí sola porque Sebastian había salido a buscar a Joanna, quien aún no había vuelto del lavabo.

Desde allí pude ver a Ona, sentada sobre Louis en el sofá, besándose. Ella le acariciaba el pelo y de vez en cuando sonreía porque él le tocaba la barriga y le hacía cosquillas. Norah invita a Niall a subir y bailar con nosotras y él lo hace sin pensárselo dos veces. Había estado la mayor parte del tiempo allí sentado hablando con Arnau y ahora le apetecía divertirse.

A Arnau empieza a sonarle el móvil, sale de allí y va a algún lugar de la casa donde no se escuche la música tan fuerte. Cuando vuelve, nos explica que ha de marchar por asuntos familiares. Nos despedimos de él y antes de darnos cuenta, ya no está. Todo el mundo sigue como si no hubiese pasado nada.

Zayn saca otro de sus cigarrillos y su mechero, y sale del comedor, yendo otra vez al balcón. Cuando abre la puerta, noto el aire frío y decido salir también para despejarme un poco, ya que siento que lo necesito. Voy tambaleándome hasta el balcón, y una vez consigo salir, dejo la puerta entrecerrada.

-No deberías fumar tanto, eh. -Le digo sin vocalizar mucho. Sonrío. -Es malo para la salud.

-Lo sé. -Se echa a reír y tras intentar unas cuantas veces encender el mechero, finalmente lo consigue y enciende el cigarrillo. -Joder, sí que me ha costado. -Ríe y yo asiento con la cabeza.

Aunque la temperatura es más baja que dentro de la casa, tengo calor, así que decido hacerme un moño -el cual queda algo despeinado-.

-Me gusta cuando te recoges el pelo. -Me dice, acercándose un poco. Se apoya en la barandilla.

-Ten cuidado no vayas a caerte. -Comento. -Sino la fiesta acabaría mal. -Empiezo a reír. Él se separa rápidamente y también ríe. -¡Lo decía en broma! -Río más fuerte, hasta el punto que Zayn se acerca y me tapa la boca con la mano que no sujeta el cigarrillo. Le miro y aparto lentamente su mano, pero sin soltarla.

Hay silencio, pero esta vez no es incómodo. Él empieza a acercarse y mi corazón se acelera. Me movería pero, ¿para qué? En realidad estoy deseando que me bese, sólo que soy lo demasiado cobarde como para hacerlo yo.

Está a escasos centímetros y vuelvo a sentir su olor, que como he dicho antes, me encanta. Me muerdo el labio inferior, él me acaricia la mejilla e inconscientemente cierro los ojos. No me da tiempo a abrirlos de nuevo que Zayn me besa.

* * *

><p><strong>Por favor, si por casualidad hay alguien que esté leyendo mi fanfic, me gustaría que dejase un <em>review<em> para ver qué le parece. Muchas gracias.**


End file.
